How to Know if a Guy Likes You
by clichE10
Summary: Freddie is not exactly the subtlest of all people, especially when it comes to his feelings. Special Thanks to WIKIHOW for all the hints.


Signs

**Examine His Body Language **– If he seldom turns his back to you than he may possibly like you. You may notice that he often leans towards you instead.

"Freddie? What are you doing?" Sam whispered incredulously to a grinning Freddie. She kept shooting nervous glances at the teacher who was momentarily preoccupied. "Move back…stop staring at me." Freddie chuckled softly, causing some students to look up from their tests. He earned a few glares and eye rolls from several irritated students.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked, clearly amused.

"What's wrong?" Sam reiterated. "Hmm? Gee, I don't know. Let's see…maybe it's the fact that we're in the middle of taking a very important test, and instead you decide to stare at me like an idiot. Freddie…I said move back." Sam whispered. "The teacher is gonna get suspicious…"

"I don't care." Freddie responded.

"_You don't care?_" Sam asked with disbelief. "Okay, so, who the hell are you? This test is crucial Freddie…now I demand you stop staring at me and take the damn exam!" Sam's voice rose slightly, and the teacher subsequently shifted in her seat. "C'mon Freddie please," She tried desperately, when he didn't move. "For me."

Freddie scowled and returned to his exam. He did not have his back completely to Sam. Sam, however, was content and smiled gently to herself as she too, returned to the test.

**Be aware of touching** – A small touch on the thigh, the arm, the hand can be a major indication that he may possibly like you. Be aware of any touching.

"You wanna hear a funny joke?" Freddie asked abruptly one day during lunch. Sam and Carly gazed at Freddie with skepticism and then stared at each other looking somewhat reluctant. Freddie, however, waited patiently for an answer.

"Are_ you_ going to tell us the joke?" Sam asked, looking uninterested.

"Yes."

"Then, no thanks, I rather not." Sam yawned and returned to her half eaten hot dog. Carly noticed that Freddie looked vaguely putdown so she decided that it wouldn't hurt (that much) to allow him to tell his rather corny jokes.

"Go on, Freddie," Carly said gently. "Tell us your joke."

Freddie beamed and cleared his throat. "What color is a burp?" His face was full of excitement, and he waited impatiently for an answer. Sam was indifferent and Carly tried her very best to look interested but she was not at all enthusiastic to answer the question.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "Green?"

At that, Freddie hollered with laughter, it took him several seconds to contain himself," NO! The color of a burp is burple!" He continued to laugh controllably, while Sam and Carly stared at him with bemusement. "You get it?" He shrieked, his nostrils flaring. He reached over to hit Sam on the thigh. "YOU GET IT? Burple like _purple_?" He smacked Sam on the arm, she was gradually growing angry.

"That was so _stupid,_" She said.

"_You're_ stupid," he said through his laughter. He gently hit Sam's mustard covered hand. Sam swiped her hand over her mouth to take away mustard remains but instead she made the problem worse and spread the mustard on almost every inch of her face. Freddie instinctively wiped all the mustard from her face…with his bare hand. Sam was speechless and Carly pursed her lips together to keep herself from laughing.

"You know…there was a napkin right there…" Sam pointed out.

"Really?" Freddie asked looking unconcerned. "How come _you_ didn't take one?"

"Why?" She asked incredulously. Freddie nodded. "Because I'm Sam, I don't use napkins.

"Oh…oh well."

**Pay attention to his friends: **His friends might ridicule him, when you're around.

"So," Carly began nonchalantly, while they were preparing for an iCarly webisode. "Freddie, do you like Sam or what?" Freddie looked up from his laptop and Sam looked up from her bowl of chili.

"What? No, Why?" Freddie furtively glanced at an equally bewildered Sam.

"You mean besides the flirting?" Carly asked, grinning.

"What? We don't flirt!" Freddie retorted.

"Yeah," Sam agreed from the background. The pair ignored her.

"You guys flirt." Carly said, unabashedly. "Majorly" Freddie walked towards Carly. "Now that I think about it," Carly added as an afterthought. "I think it would be more appropriate if I asked you guys if you had sex yet." Sam choked on her chili and Freddie was staring at Carly like she was alien to him.

"WHAT?" Freddie said, freezing in his spot. "I don—_we_ don't do any of that stuff!" Sam made a strange sound from her corner, again the pair ignored her. "Where the hell do you come up with this stuff?" Freddie was steaming now. "You're enjoying this aren't you? This is nothing like you!"

Carly smiled and shrugged, looking seemingly unfazed. "A little on the defensive side, aren't we?" She watched as he scowled at her. "Flirting is nothing…it's something that people do, you know?_ Some_ do it more than others," She added pointedly. "Don't worry about it. If you say you don't like each other, I believe you.

Sam watched the pair conversing in the background…she noticed that Freddie **was** being a bit defensive.

**Watch his actions around other girls and see if he treats you differently: **If he likes you, he might flirt with other girls to get your attention.

"Alright midgets," Miss Briggs nastily announced. "Since you guys all love homework, I decided to be nice and assign you a major project that would count for 60 percent of your grades! HORRAY!" The class groaned loudly. "Yes, you will be doing a project on your favorite writer from the 21st century, make sure to include lots of detail and make it nice…or else…you'll fail. HORRAY!"

"Please proceed to pick a partner." She concluded. At that she walked to her desk and left the class alone to choose their partners.

"So?" Sam asked, leaning on her hand. "Wanna be my partner or what?

"Nope," Freddie said simply. "I think I'm going to ask Shannon."

"_Shannon?_" Sam asked in amazement. "Touchy-Feely, overly obsessive, I-love-Freddie, Shannon?"

"Yes."

"_Shannon Mitchell?" _

"Yes, what's the problem?" Freddie asked. "She's changed from last year, Sam. She's prettier, she bothers me less, she's really smart, and I really think we would work well together." Sam stared at him with slight disgust. "I think together, we'll get an A."

"Well, who am _I _going to work with?" Sam asked, clearly irritated. "What about my needs?"

"It's always about _your _needs!" Freddie retorted. "Why don't you ask, Gibby? He doesn't have a partner. He's really smart, Sam. I'm sure he'll do all the work and in the end you'll be satisfied." Sam shrugged sourly and groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't _wanna _ask that nub!"

"Well," Freddie started, gradually slipping out of his seat. "Good luck failing then." Sam watched with irritation as he proceeded to ask Shannon to be his partner. She couldn't make out what he was saying but as soon as Shannon shrieked with joy, Sam knew it was a done deal.

"Stupid Shannon," Sam muttered bitterly. "How dare she take away my nerd?" She watched as Freddie and Shannon started to talk animatedly. She noticed Shannon flip her hair in a flirtatious manner and watched as Freddie laughed at her silliness, she watched as Shannon touched Freddie's hand and how he let her! "That bit---"

"Hey, Sam!" Suddenly Sam's view obscured by something very round. "Do you wanna be my partner?" It was Gibby. "I got lots of great ideas!"

"Why are you such a geek? Sam asked bluntly.

"So are you my partner or what?"

"Yeah…I guess?"

As Gibby beamed and sat down, Sam noticed Freddie looking at her. She caught his eye and he hastily turned away.

**He prompts you: **If he likes you, every now and then he will try to ask you about the types of guys you are interested in.

"That Marvin Franklin _sure _is annoying," Freddie said suddenly one day at the library. Sam and Carly nodded uninterestedly and continued to scribble on a piece of paper as preparation for an upcoming report.

"You guys don't find him annoying?" Freddie asked, trying his best to sound casual.

"He's alright," Carly responded, while Sam shrugged. "He's really cute but his personality could use some help." Sam remained silent and continued to work on her assignment, being very un-Sam like.

"How about you, Sam?" Freddie asked nonchalantly.

"_What_ about me?"

"Don't you think that Marvin is annoying?

"Why do you care?" Sam asked, finally looking up from her notebook. "I get annoyed by everything, remember? So I guess you could say I find him annoying, but he's extremely sexy. I'd tap that." Freddie frowned at Sam's vulgar language while Carly laughed at her and nodded her head fervently.

"What's so sexy about him?" Freddie asked boldly.

"You mean besides the fact that he looks exactly like Orlando Bloom?" Sam asked irritated. "What's wrong with you? He's extremely gorgeous. He has dark brown eyes and very messy brown hair and looks like a god."

"Do_ I _look like a god?"

"_What_?"

"I have brown hair and eyes. Do I look like Orlando Bloom? Do I look like god?" Freddie asked. Sam looked at Carly and silently asked for help. Carly smiled, shrugged and returned to her paper. "Answer my question Sam."

"Um," Sam stammered. "I guess?" Freddie looked unconvinced. "You're cute, Freddie."

**Touching Himself-**Get your minds out of the gutter! If he touches his neck, clothes, or lips subconsciously… he may like you.

Upstairs in iCarly's diminutive studio, Freddie and Sam tried to conjure up some ideas for that week's iCarly's webisode while Carly was preparing some soup downstairs in the kitchen. Sam couldn't help but to notice how much Freddie was fidgeting. He looked extremely nervous and his nervousness was making her nervous.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked roughly. "Stop twitching so much."

"I don't know," Freddie said. He touched his neck involuntarily.

'Are you sure?" Sam asked gentler this time. Freddie nodded and touched his lips. Just then, He realized that the source of the problem was coming from his left cheek.

"I have a small bruise on my cheek," Freddie said, touching the spot lightly. "I think it was from stabbing myself in the face with my pen this morning. I have a tendency to twitch when I get bruises…"

"Yeah…that's not weird at all," Sam stated sarcastically.

"It hurts Sam."

'What do you want me to do? Kiss it?" Sam laughed. Freddie, however, looked slightly hopeful. Sam immediately stopped laughing. There was no way she was going to kiss that bruise, not even if Freddie stared at her with his cute and pitiful puppy dog eyes, not even if he begged, not even if she wanted to.

"Come here, fool!" Sam seized Freddie's head and planted a gentle kiss right on the bruise. Freddie beamed but looked somewhat mischievous.

"You know," Freddie said, touching his lips. "My lips kinda hurt too."

"Shut up!"

**Notice His Personal Style: **Notice that he might change his personal sign to try an impress you.

While everyone in the halls proceeded to their lockers to retrieve some very important books and documents, someone very unfamiliar makes an entrance into the school. His head was covered with a black Fedora hat, a black t-shirt covered by a striped black and grey sweater, his pants were light washed, and everything was pulled together by his black and grey sneakers.

He walked up to locker 239 and smiled at the blonde taking out certain books out of her locker.

"Hey Sam," The person said with his seductive deep voice. Sam wiped around as if ready to punch the person that was invading her personal space and talking to her as if she was a piece of meat but once she saw the face she instantaneously stopped.

"_Freddie_?" Sam asked. Then she laughed. "I see you ditched your sweater vest."

"So?" Freddie asked anxiously. "How do I look?"

"Nice." Sam stated gently. "What's the big change for?"

"You know," Freddie shrugged. "I thought it was time for a change. Next week I'll be seventeen and I thought it was time I get a new wardrobe."

"What did your mother have to say about this?"

"Nothing" Freddie said simply. "I threatened her with running away, that always works!"

"Well, I'm glad you did," Sam smiled. Freddie's stomach did somersaults. "I love this new look. The girls will be all over you."

Freddie laughed. "Yeah, I hope so." He said, looking her directly in the eyes. "Where's Carly? I wanna show her my new look."

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure." She walked closer and hugged him. "Freddie, don't change," She said into his black shirt. "I like this new style but don't ever change your personality. You'll forever be a nerd, a geek, a dork, a loser but you'll be _my_ nerd, geek, dork, and loser."

The hug caught Freddie by surprise. He was tense at first but as Sam held him tighter, he relaxed a bit. "Thanks…I guess. I'll never change..."

"And promise me that once the girls are all over you, you'll still want to be my friend."

"Always."

"I never want you to go," She breathed into his shirt.

"What was that?" Freddie asked, he didn't hear her because her voice was unintelligible.

"I said, you better go." Sam let go. "You better find Carly and show her your new look."

"Well okay," Freddie said, uncertainly. "I'll see you later." He gradually leaned in and proceeded to give her a small peck on the cheek. "See you in Algebra!" He smiled and waved and left.

"See you." Sam said.

**Compliments, Compliments, Compliments: **If he is constantly compliments you, he may like you.

It was April 5th, and the trio was preparing for the Spring Fling prior to Spring Break. It was the biggest even of the year, and the iCarly trio wanted to make an entrance. Carly and Sam was in Carly's room dressing up, while Freddie was dressing up in Spencer's room.

"These or These?" Carly held one silver hoop earring to one ear, and a sliver stud to the other. Sam contemplated looking thoughtfully at each earring.

"Are you having your hair up or down?"

"Up."

"Then wear the hoop earrings."

"Okay…" She said, putting them on. "I can't wait to see how the black and red dress looks on you." Carly smiled and Sam playfully grimaced. "Are you trying to impress someone with that dress?" Sam stuck her tongue out.

They chatted for 30 minutes about nothing in particular until they heard a rapping at the door. "Can you guys hurry up?" It was Freddie's irritated voice. "Do whatever you have to do and let's go!" He turned his heel and walked away, Carly and Sam started to giggle.

"He's crazy," Carly stated, "Just makeup alone takes about 15 minutes."

"Get your dress out!"

Carly practically ran into her closet to retrieve the two dresses. She gingerly took them out and gently placed them on her bed. "Alright! Let's get dressed." Sam nodded zealously and grabbed her dress. They were in virtually nothing but a robe, bras and panties. "Maybe…I should go the bathroom to get changed." Sam suggested.

Carly nodded. "Yeah…"

Sam smiled and playfully smacked Carly's butt on her way to the lavatory. It took each girl approximately 10 minutes to finish dressing. Sam gradually made her way back to Carly's bedroom.

"Oh My GOD!" They said in unison when they saw each other. Carly was dressed in a light blue bubble dress with her hair tied up in an elaborate bun. Her outfit was pulled together by her blue and silver heels. She looked absolutely stunning.

Sam was dressed in a short red and black dress, embroidered with rubies. Her hair was sleek and shiny and curled at the ends. She was wearing red heels complimented by a black bow on the back. She was wearing onyx earrings. "Absolutely beautiful," Carly said, awestruck. Sam grinned. "Wow, Sam. The whole boy population of our entire school is going to be all over you."

"Not if they get to _you_ first." Sam said. "You look more stunning than usual."

"Oh please." Carly said frivolously. "C'mon beautiful, let's go find Freddie." Carly grabbed Sam's wrist and gently pulled her out of the bedroom and downstairs.

Hearing the sound of heels clicking on the floor, Freddie hastily turned his head over to the staircase. He was ready to yell at the pair for taking such a long time. "Where the hell have you---"His eyes landed on them. "Wow…Carly you look amazing….Sam you look…"

"Horrible?"

"The exact opposite." Freddie said, grinning. "You look fantastic…"

"Thanks." Carly watched as they exchanged smiles.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed. 'I'm ready to rock!" Sam and Freddie smiled at her silliness. "SPENCER! We're ready! You could drop us off now!"

Spencer emerged from his room, "Wow, you guys like nice and fresh!"

"Thanks…"Carly said, subsequently rolling her eyes. "Nice to know that we remind you of fruit."

Freddie's eyes remained fixed on Sam. Carly and Spencer walked in front of them as they made their ways towards the exit. Freddie grabbed Sam's arm. "You look beautiful." He scanned the whole of her face, which appear luminescent in the dim lit room.

"Thanks. You look beautiful too," She hit him playfully on the arm.

"Shall we?" He extended his arm.

"We shall," Sam concluded, taking his hand.

**F.B.I Agent**: If he knows a lot about you, he _**definitely**_likes you.

"Sam?" Carly asked. "Which do you want? The ham or the meatballs?"

Before Sam even uttered a word, Freddie answered. "She'll take both." Sam stared at him, looking slightly bemused but amused, on the whole.

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm Freddie, I know everything."

"My favorite color?"

"Brown"

"Why?"

"It's the color of meatballs."

"My favorite part of my body?"

"Your teeth."

"Why?"

"Because they are used for chewing."

"My favorite book?"

"Boogie Bear 4: Boogie Bear goes to Las Vegas."

"Why?"

"Because it's Boogie Bear!"

"My favorite subject?"

"Lunch."

"Why?"

"Because it includes food."

"My back has a mole shaped like what?

"A heart."

"My favorite movie?"

"Galaxy Wars 3."

"My _least_ favorite movie?"

"The first kiss."

"My mother's name?"

"Margaret Puckett."

"My Favorite Song?"

"Dark side of the sun by Cuddle Fish."

"My Favorite thing in the entire world?"

"Ham."

"Sorry…you're wrong." Sam said plainly.

"What? No I'm not," Freddie retorted defiantly. It's Ham!" Sam shook her head vigorously. "Then what is it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to _hopefully_ find out." Sam said. Carly watched the exchange.

"So would you like the ham and meatballs now?" Carly asked Sam.

"Ask Freddie, He knows everything." Sam beamed at him as he scowled. "Well,_ almost_ everything."

**Watch out for that first date: ** It's a done deal.

The young pair sat under the biggest tree in Seattle. They were laying contentedly in Green Lake Park with not a blanket, but each other for warmth. Leaves flew aimlessly in the air with the winds as their whimsical guide. Nothing could bother them; they had all they could possibly need right next to them.

"Sam, I like you." The boy said gently.

"Hmm." Sam said, cupping his cheek with her hand and rubbing it gently with her thumb. "I thought you did."

'What do you mean?"

"Freddie, you're not exactly the subtlest of all people."

"I'm glad I'm not."

"Me, too." She leaned in and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "I like you, too."

"What do you say we go to SubXpress and get us a couple of meatball subs?"

"I say yes," Sam said. Freddie began to stroke her hair. "But not before this…"

Her lips met his and the shared a harmonious kiss. Subtle and short yet passionate and fervent. "I'm suddenly not hungry for meatball subs anymore," Sam stated, pulling away from the kiss.

"Me neither."

"I like your mouth better."

"Me too."

"Hey Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me again."

"I really, really, really, really, really, _really,_ like you.

**The End**


End file.
